Marked by him
by meowkitty17
Summary: Hermione is staying at the burrow during the summer after their fight at the Ministry, Hermione and the others are bored so they playing hide and seek. But all get a bit of a surprize.HG/FG
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Marked by him

**Pairings:** Hermione Granger and Fenrir Greyback

**Prologue:** Hermione is staying at the burrow during the summer after their fight at the Ministry, Hermion and the others are bored so they playing hide and seek. But all get a bit of a surprize.

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter/characters or places, Belongs to Madam Rowling! the best of the best!**

Hermione stretched herself, as she had been lying on the fresh green grass it was a warm summers evening. She and Ginny were under a tree in the outside, were the metre long grass swaying in the low breeze. It was very peaceful, well then it was broken by a shout from the sky, Harry and Ron both landed on there brooms somehow in a sporty way that made Hermione and Ginny both giggle.

Then controlling themselves, and whispered to each other.

"Why do they have to do that?" said Ginny, who was watching Harry's every move.

Hermione smiled, as she was watching Ron and qiuckly turned to look at Ginny, how had done the same, because both boys had look at girls under the tree.

After sometime later, Harry and Ron came back around, from the back of the house.

"Has the meeting finished yet?" said Harry, sitting next to Ginny. Then Ron sat infront of all of them only to face Hermione, who was cross-legged on the ground, reading 'Hogwarts,A History'

"No" said Hermione, at last looking up from her book "It's been three and a half hours already, plus I'm starting to get a bit hungry"

"Same" said Ron, who was watching Hermione, looking at eyes,hair, eyebrows and on.

Harry began to laugh "Ron, You were hungry when we were flying for god sake"

"True" said Ron nodding "But you know what I'm like"

"Where's Fred and George?" said Ginny, looking at the kitchen window as if she could see them.

"They are here, but in there room or something as its a sunday the shop is closed, mind you we haven't been there yet" said Ron, as if he knew everything.

Hermione gave a short laugh.

Ginny started to talk but was drowned by a shout within the house, the four looked at each other and back towards the kitchen door,waiting and then...

...**_BANG!_**

Which made Hermione and Ginny both jump.

"Please mum" said voice inside the kitchen, a second later Fred and George were being pushed out of the building by magic, what came from 's wand.

Both Harry and Ron began to rock backwards and forwards with laughter.

"Damn you!" said Fred, pretending to dust himself.

"We are of age!" said George.

"Not this again boys, this is a top secret one so" said , pointing her wand at the boys "Stay out here!"

"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" said Fred.

"You two act like animals anyway so there!" she said in a high voice, and slaming the kitchen door shut behind her.

"Fine, if we _are_ animals we'll do what animals do!" George called after his mother.

Fred was tuting. The twins turned to face their audience, which Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny.

"Good or what?" said Fred, grining down at his brother and sister, and Hermione an Harry.

"Very good" said the three apart from Hermione; who frowned.

"whats up Hermione" said Harry.

"Don't feel that good, at the moment" replied Hermione, pulling her knee's to her chest.

"Is it-" Ron was stopped, by Ginny who have just kicked him "OUCH! um nothing"

Fred and george sat on both sides of Ron.

The minutes dragged by and soon after the sun had gone down, and they were sitting in a purple and blue darkness.

Hermione made a her small blue flame in her jar appear, to keep the in the light.

"Right" said George, looking towards the kitchen window what was dark "Thats a bit strange the light in the kitchen light or fire is not on?"

"Yeah" said Harry getting to his feet "That is strange"

"Should check it out" said Fred; who was getting to his feet, followed by Ron.

Hermione and Ginny stayed under the tree, while the boys made their way towards the house, and got to the door. Then opened the door an said

"No the meeting is not finished, dinner will be soon and could get rid of the gnomes please, because they're tapping on the walls again" she smiled, and closed the door.

"How sweet" said Fred and George together.

"Come on then, gnomes!" said Ron, rubbing his hands while looking around the garden, as if he saw one running.

"I'll sit out with Hermione" said Ginny, moving over to Hermione and putting a arm around her.

_Half-hour later_

Hermione and the rest were all laughing their heads off, as the twins were performing a show, which also meant seeing who could get the highest.

"WOOO! go go go" said Hermione and Ginny together, cheering the twins on.

"Oh my god, that must of been fifthy feet!" shouted Hermione, over people laughing.

Fred was holding a odd shaped plant, to the gnomes face wht made they floppy as if they were on drugs or drunk.

After the gnomes, they cleared the garden put torches up in wide circle say they could see the metre long grass better, and a bit of beyond.

"Finished!" declaired George, cleaning the mud off his hands.

"What can we do now?" asked Ginny.

They sat in silence thinking.

"Why not playing Hide and Seek?" Ginny continued, as if there was not silence.

The boys murrmed to themselves then agreed "Okay, Me and Fred, Harry and Ron, and you girls...that alright?" said George, looking at their made like he wanted to change it, but he bit back.

Harry and Hermione looked to the kitchen door "Maybe we should" said Harry taking the words out of Hermione's mouth.

"As long as stay within 100 metres of the Burrow, and keep are wands out at all times" said Fred, pulling his.

They others followed, as fred and george agreed on counting so Harry and Ron went one way , as did Hermione and Ginny.

"This is not good" Hermione said looking over her shoulder.

"Im sorry, It was me who came out with it" replied Ginny.

They continued to walk on but a strange feeling came across from both girls.

"Ginny, are you getting the same?" said Hermione, looking out the corner of her eye.

"feeling" said Ginny.

"yeah, because i think we are being watched" Hermione said, looking around and walking backwards. Ginny looked at her an nodded.

_Ten metres away_

_A man was crouched in the long grass so he wouldn't be spotted, the darkness spread across face what had a smirk. He was watching the girls with interest only because he could smell blood, which he guessed that one of them were on there period, what would be much easier. He was hunting his prey the girl with brown hair, as she was on her period, the other not that other girl. The brown haired girls blood was pleasurable with her scent and blood, rage and power shot through his body, desire and purpose came in his mind, he needed that blood and her. The Man waved his wand in acre so no one could what was about to happen, and he moved closer._

Hermione was sure that something was following them, but before she could think more into the matter, there was a huge **BANG!**

They both turn in the direction and an saw light and flames, Ginny sprinted forwards and Hermione was alone.

She looked this way and that still nothing. The had been an attack, on the very time when the golden trio had been only out of the protection for minutes.

Then as she looked to where Ginny had diappeared, she felt a presense behind her and she went ridgid, her wand from her hand had vanished.

Strong arms had grabbed her by the upper arm, to make her still. She could tell it was a man as the way he breathed, and sniffed her neck and gave it a long lick once he ripped her clothes away from her shoulder. She whimpered.

"You taste and smell amazing" said the deep voice of Fenrir Greyback, and without warning he bit deep into her flesh, as she screamed.

* * *

**sooooo what u think? Read and review please**

**want to continue or not...?**


	2. Authors Note!

**Author's Note!**

**I know ive just started this story, but ive started writing the next Time Warp Trio story. plus my head is to full and got three stories lol so less pressure, Im gonna to the next time warp trio cos ive done a few chapters already. and ill continue doing this after/ during (if i get bored of writing this TWT and maybe writing write a bit more to this one)**

**I will continue, but after my head is cleared up :D**

**HHS9412**

**X-x-X**


	3. another authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Magical Experience

_Then as she looked to where Ginny had disappeared, she felt a presence behind her and she went rigid, her wand from her hand had vanished._

_Strong arms had grabbed her by the upper arm, to make her still. She could tell it was a man as the way he breathed, and sniffed her neck and gave it a long lick once he ripped her clothes away from her shoulder. She whimpered._

_"You taste and smell amazing" said the deep voice of Fenrir Greyback, and without warning he bit deep into her flesh, as she screamed._

* * *

That's when Hermione woke up with a start, her breath quickened as she looked around the girls' dormitory which was full of her class slid her hand under her dressing gown to her should, she winced as she felt the dips in her skin, from where she got the bite of Greyback. It only had been 11 months later.

Hermione got out of bed, and went to the window looking at out into the early hours of the morning, but it was still dark but a oddly colder night than normal. But Hermione senses had increased after being bitten she was able to see in the dark but not a like a wolf, she could smell Hagrid's hut smoke that had starting rising, also when she was dueling her stamina and movement was quicker than a average wizard. But most of all Hermione's features it wasn't a normal growing up thing it more you could place it but it was still there.

She was dwelling on her thoughts when she saw something moving along the edge of the forest,her eye's were fixed on the movement and without warning Hermione opened the latch of the window and jumped. She glided like a bird and landed, no damage.

She crouced like animal then ran as fast her could into the forest.

As she reached the forest, smelled everything. Hagrid's smoke was being blown into the forest, and unaware of that the wind wasn't on her side tonight, like it was before, it was against her.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the wind but had heard something in the Forbidden Forest, that made a walking Hermione stand complelely still. Her eyes narrowed to see the into the ever lasting darkness.

After a few minutes Hermione continued towards the noise and she saw a opening ahead, and her eyes found the it. It was a beautiful unicorn with it hoof suck in a narrow root of a oak tree.

Hermione human's side thought _What on earth happened to the poor creature! _but her wolf side that she had called Bliss over run her human side_ It's a trap! Quick leave! I don't want you to get hurt. _Hermione's voice in her mind shut them both up as hermione walked towards the fallen creature, sorrow in her eyes.

"Calm down, let me help you" The unicorn stopped moving and looked into Hermione's eyes.

_Your not like the others. _Said a voice in hermione's mind, which made her frown.

"You can talk then?" The unicorn nodded.

_Yes but what interests me is why are you not a in a pack._

"I've never been in one, and I will never anyway."

_That is...interesting. But if your not in pack so why are you in this forest, when they are here?_

_"What! You mean... they are here in this forest!" said Hermione kneeing down the root, and started waving her wand to as the root moved the unicorn quickly got it's hoof back, there was a flash of bright purple light as the unicorn had healed it's self._

_Thank you for helping me, it will be remembered _The unicorn bowled its head to her. Hermione smilied.

_By any chance is your name Hermione Granger?_

"Yes" said hermione, wondering why this was happening.

_Get on my back now! I will take you back to the castle _Hermione quickly got onto the unicorns back, with a disagreement by her wolf side, and much enjoyment on her human side.

_Don't talk, I will explain everything. The reason why there are werewolves in the forest is because of you. As you were bitten by Fenrir Grayback, He wants you to join his pack and the Voldemort's side, as you are the brightest witch of your age and you half wolf. And the way I acted with you early was because us unicorns don't get werewolves helping them, werewolves only attack and leave us to die._

Hermione made a noise of pitty, as they reach the end of the forest and trotted to the castle.

_I MUST make this clear to you, do not go into the forest till you have heard the danger has passed, which at the moment may not be a while. Good luck Hermione._

Hermione slid off the unicorns back and quickly asked "What's your name?" The unicorn looked at Hermione.

_My name is Suki_

_"_Thank you" Hermione said smiling, as Suki galloped off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Fresh air and a Secret room

_Last time_

_Hermione slid off the unicorns back and quickly asked "What's your name?" The unicorn looked at Hermione._

_My name is Suki_

_"Thank you" Hermione said smiling, as Suki galloped off into the forest._

* * *

Hermione was confused after her incounter with Suki,But there was news that Greyback was down south and not near Hogwarts. Still Suki's words were haunting back to her over and over like a CD stuck on repeat, making her parnoid about walking anywhere outside the grounds, she had told Harry and Ron about it and they took her right to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said that she was not to worry and promised her that she would stay on the right side, but he was worried how her wold side would take it...

"Your joking!" Said Hermione looking at Ron.

"What I only thought about it" said Ron, looking dumbstruck.

"Why do I want to know about and Lavender done in the Three Broomsticks!" Said a annoyed Hermione.

"But-" Ron started but was shut off by Harry.

"Why would any of us want to know about it anyway?" Harry asked.

Ron opened his mouth, nothing came out, so he decided to close it.

"Good" Ginny said and turned to Hermione who was writing at top speed the.. she made a mistake crossed it out, growled in frustration and pushed the papers off her lap.

"I can't deal with this!" Said

Hermione as her eye welled up.

"No,Hermione it's okay we are here for you" Said Ginny.

Hermione inside felt her wolf side awaken...

_= Don't listen to them =_

_- But their my friends, they want to help -_

"Hermione you alright" Said Ginny.

"I'm fine, need some fresh air, I'll be back" Hermione said.

_= NOT OUTSIDE =_

_- Why? -_

_= They are in the grounds =_

_- How are they? -_

_= They heard your distress =_

_Hermione gulped..._

_-Where should I go? -_

_= Stay within the castle, no windows, so they can't see within =_

_- Alright -_

Hermione lefts her bestfriends and walked along the seventh floor corridor to a tapestry of dancing trolls, walked three time infront of the wall, the familier door appeared, she opened it, walked in and felt safer, but her wolf side stopped her as the only trouble was that someone was already there...

* * *

OOOOooooo so who is the room with her, if u wanna guess review as much as you like :)

Sorry if there are mistakes :/

Till the next time :D

x


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again, short but interesting ;)

Enjoy x

* * *

Marked by Him Chapter 4

_Last time_

_But her wolf side stopped her as the only trouble was that someone was already there..._

Now

"You" She said, as her eyes found Ron looking at her, but there was to many different things wrong about how he looked; his eyes were dark, hi slips were extremely pale and his hair seemed more blood red than ginger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm, as she knew that Greyback was after her and her wolf side was getting more and more annoyed and scared. He didn't answer merely looked at her with a blank expression.

The room had let her enter with someone within, this bit of information sacred Hermione so much that she didn't notice Ron move from across the room to inches in front of her.

"Ron! What's wrong with you why are you acting like this." said Hermione, stepping back. "What has taken over you, this isn't you! This isn't the work of a curse!"

Ron grinned at her, not a funny grin but a pure evil grin. " Well done, my dear"

The words spoken to her were taunting but also, some kinda of sexual tone added in, which made her wolf side, perk up a bit.

_= The words, he speaks and urge, is strong =_

_- What's with you?!-_

_= Nature is calling me, I want to be taken =_

_- Wait. What! -_

"Something the matter?" said the Ron, in front of me.

"No, there isn't anything wrong" said Hermione, but her voice sounded more nervous. Suddenly Ron was gone, then a hand curled it's way around wrist, but much stronger than Ron's hands. It was Greyback. She could smell the plants, earth and faint smell of blood.

"No!" Shouted Hermione, trying to move away from him, but he pulled her closer towards his body. Pressed up to his body. She made small noise almost like a moan.

_- Why did you make me moan! -_

_= Because it's fun, you will like what will get done to you =_

_- I'm sorry what did you just say! I won't have anything get done to me! -_

_= Suit yourself =_

_- Have you betrayed me? -_

_= No, just getting things started =_


End file.
